


A Tight Situation

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Situation

"Doctor, we can't be locked in a wardrobe all night. Don't you have your sonic screwdriver?"

"It's in my other jacket, my dear. Perhaps I can pick the lock. May I borrow a hairpin?"

Sarah glared at him. "Do I look like I use hairpins?"

She shifted slightly and the Doctor found he was holding his breath. She might look like a Time Lady, though thank heaven she didn't dress like one, but she was a different species entirely. However that was difficult to remember when she was pressed so close. He just hoped she didn't realise the effect she was having on his body.

The two of them had been investigating the bedroom when they had heard footsteps in the hall and had climbed into the wardrobe to hide, Sarah making jokes about Narnia and things that were bigger on the inside. Unfortunately that hadn't been the case. In truth, the wardrobe was rather cramped as it was also being used for it's traditional purpose of storing clothing.

Somehow, they had arranged themselves so that Sarah was sitting on his lap, pressed against him. It was only a matter of time before she noticed his growing erection and he had no idea how she was going to react to that. He'd always made an effort to appear aloof to his companions.

"I suppose battering down the door would be bad." Sarah, trying to avoid being smothered by a velvet dress, shifted a little closer to him, her leg brushing against his growing bulge, and a soft sound escaped his lips. She looked up at him sharply. "I hadn't thought...." Her eyes probed his and the Doctor couldn't decide if she was pleased or disturbed by this turn of events.

That question was answered when she suddenly moved her leg so that she was straddling him and her hands reached to undo his belt, her eyes still locked on his searching for approval or rejection.

The Doctor didn't move; didn't push her hands away as she unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, her hot fingers brushing his cock in the process and causing a tremor to run through his body. He allowed her to take his hand and slide it under the skirt of her dress, pushing away her knickers and showing him where she wanted him to touch him, finding her wet and willing. He stroked a rough thumb across her clit, causing her to gasp, and that encouraged him to work her harder.

After a moment, he eased a finger inside her, hypnotised by the pleasure on her face. She was hot inside, just as he would have imagined, if he were ever to admit he had imagined this. Her hand reached out and grasped his cock stroking him hard and suddenly he couldn't stand it any more. He pulled his hand away, ignoring her moan of loss and caught at her arse, lifting her up and easing her down over his cock.

The heat was almost unbearable, but at the same time surprisingly arousing. She had her hands on his shoulders now, her mouth had captured his and she was moving up and down matching the bucking of his hips. He knew from the start, he wouldn't last long and his fingers sought out her clit again, trying to give her some pleasure before he came.

It was too much for him, the slick, tight heat of her sheath, the warmth of her body against his, and his orgasm hit him sharply and explosively. If it hadn't been for her mouth on his, he might have screamed, betraying their position. He spent inside of her, his body collapsing limply against the wall of the wardrobe, barely conscious of his surroundings.

When he finally opened his eyes again Sarah was lying against him. His movement caused her to look up at him with dazed eyes, which he took to be a good sign. After another minute or so, she recovered enough to ease off of him. She withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned him up a little before tucking him back into his trousers and zipping him back up. He just watched her, too sated to move. It had been a very long time for him.

Once their clothes were tidied up, she curled up against him again, and he absently stroked her hair. When he'd recovered a little more, he'd figure out a way to get out of there. For now, he was content to lie there, with Sarah's warm body pressed against his.


End file.
